Of Spiders and Doves
by Moonlady
Summary: Sansa is a sneaky little rat who finds out about her wedding in advance and Varys takes an interest in her because of it. Or something like that.
1. Chapter 1

Of Spiders and Doves

**FANDOM:** Game Of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire  
**PAIRING:** Tyrion/Sansa  
**RATING:** PG-13 (For now)

**SUMMARY:** Sansa is a sneaky little rat who finds out about her wedding in advance and Varys takes an interest in her because of it. Or something like that.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I liked the idea of Sansa being tutored under Petyr Baelish ... sort of. The idea of Sansa being sneaky and etc is a very good one. But really, I feel like Sansa would like Varys better. Given that he s a eunuch and she s terrified of sex and all. It should be noted that Sansa is completely out of character in this fanfic. Just because I decided I liked it that way.

* * *

When Sansa s father had died at Joffrey's command, that was the first time she knew with certainty that King s Landing was not safe. But it was the day after, when she and Joffrey were alone on the battlements, that was the first time he'd had her struck. She knew then that being alone with Joffrey was dangerous. So in defense, Sansa had made it a point to be out among people all the time. They didn't like her, because she was the traitor s daughter. She suffered their scorn and their whispering, but she took it. Because being caught alone by Joffrey or the Kingsguard would be worse. Or so she had assumed. Then the news of Rob s victory over Stafford Lannister had come.

That day in the yard had proved her wrong. Being around people was not a deterrent for Joffrey. Having the court as an audience had pleased him. What he did to her would serve as an example, in his mind. And the people of the court did not care. Their presence would not protect her. Save, perhaps, for Lord Tyrion, but that was when he was the Hand. She wasn't sure anyone had both the power and the will to stop Joffrey from torturing her any more.

A crowd had not helped her, and being caught alone would be just as bad. The only other option was to not get caught be her betrothed at all. This had been a tricky endeavor for a few reasons. As the King s betrothed she was expected to be at court every day, and near the front within his sight. When court dispersed there was nothing she could do to get away fast enough without attracting notice, and so she often suffered then. And of course she could not ignore a direct summons from the King, so if he called then she must do as bid.

It didn't take long before she'd started taking more measures to hide herself, instead of just taking the more deserted pathways to her destinations. She'd gone out of her way to find the more obscure ones, some that she even believed hadn't seen traffic since the Targaryen years. She'd carefully examined every room she frequented, and little hidden departure ways made themselves known after a time. After court ended it was easy enough to get lost in the crowd for just long enough that she could disappear through some hidden side door without notice. She dare not do it very often, but on a day that Joffrey was mad, and hoping to take it out on her, then it was safest to disappear fast.

Then there was the matter of the King s summons Sansa did not fear those coming at any random time any more. For the King to summon her the messenger had to find her first. More than one messenger had gone back to Joffrey empty handed after searching for her, or so she d heard, and they'd ended up with a beating in her place. She felt a little guilty about this, but not very. She knew that it would have been her instead, if they had found her. Of course after a few days of this Joffrey would send a messenger the night before or very early in the morning, when she was sure to be in her room in the Maidentower.

"My dear, if I didn't know better I would say you were avoiding me." Joffrey had said to her, menacingly, when he d finally caught her once. After she'd evaded him for nearly a week.

"Your grace, my beloved, I would never." Sansa protested quickly.

He had not believed her. Her legs were beaten bloody that time. So that she could not go wandering afar. It was certainly effective. She d barely managed her trips to the sept that morning and the godswood that evening, taking the most direct routes to each. They were a trial, and she'd limped the entire way. She did so quietly, and with as much grace as possible while limping, but within full view of the court. To please her beloved so that he might let her alone.

One of Sansa's favorite pastimes, once she'd discovered the secret passageways of the Keep, was to explore. She had loved to do this in her first days at the Keep as well, having never seen such a splendid looking castle. The Keep, although it s inhabitants were wicked and cruel, was still a small source of wonder to her. Her belief in beautiful stories was fading fast as her time in King s Landing drew out, but the Keep still called to her as a castle out of a tale of knights and maidens.

Once she was branded a traitor s daughter she dared not explore at all, bitterness and fear had stayed her feet. But with the secret pathways she could wander the Keep and find all new rooms and things without fear of being seen or mocked. It was a small joy, and she didn't have a lot of time for it, but it was there. It gave her comfort that some part of being in the Keep was still pleasant.

The happiest moment in her life, in recent memory, had been the day the townsfolk had urged King Joffrey to renounce his engagement to her and marry the beautiful Margaery Tyrell. Margaery Tyrell, who had good standing in the south and a rich family behind her. She was a much more profitable marriage for him surely. It had taken all of Sansa's will power to appear stricken by the rejection. She'd sobbed that night, tears of unfathomable relief. She'd slept soundly too, safe in the knowledge that Joffrey would not ask her to dine with him the next day, or call after her in any way. She could spend the entire day exploring the Keep to her heart's content, no longer required to show up at court or appear for any meals or to go on any more outings with the King. Six days of pure bliss followed Joffrey and Margaery's engagement announcement. She'd explored every bit of the Red Keep she could find, and that was quite a bit since she d recently discovered there were underground tunnels that connected all the buildings.

Then Margaery Tyrell had called on her, and told her some news that was even more wonderful. Sansa had been wondering, since her betrothal to Joffrey had been dissolved, what might become of her. Now that she was no longer attached to him she suspected she was a hostage proper in King s Landing. She was to be held as a bartering tool for peace with Robb. But Lady Olenna had given her a completely different path. One that led to being a beautiful southern lady, just like she'd always dreamed of when she was a child in Winterfell. A marriage to Willas Tyrell would make her the Lady of Highgarden. It sounded like a dream.

That's what made Sansa take pause. It was too perfect. It might've been from her dreams, or one of those beautiful stories. Of course Willas was a cripple and a bit older than she, but if he were anything like as beautiful as his siblings than what would that matter? All of this perfection struck Sansa was a paranoia that came on so fierce she'd been tempted to lay in bed all day, just to wait for the other shoe to drop.

Instead she decided to go and explore again. Some new place this time. She'd discovered that some of the rafters in the halls of the Holdfast had hidden walkways when she was there last. Some place up high, looking down on everything and everyone, somehow it appealed to her. Where she'd ended up, and what she d heard That surprised even her.

The chamber that the small council met in was dark, with a highly vaulted ceiling. What most people did not know, was that it also had hollow walls. Not at the base mind you, but nearer the top the walls had been imperceptibly widened. And if one was clever, or lucky, or diligent in their exploring (all traits Sansa felt she had at the moment) one could find the walkway through the Holdfast that led into them. Sansa hadn't meant to spy on anyone in her exploring. She'd once or twice stumbled upon a private conversation, but her upbringing had caused her to disregard them.

She wasn't ignorant of the use of a hollow wall though. She d stumbled upon a spying nest of some sort. She'd explored the corridor fully and had every intention of clearing out, but something stayed her feet. People were flooding into the room, she could hear their voices. There were little slits in the walls where she could just barely see through. The council was trickling in. She dared not reveal herself or her hiding place. So she was stuck until the council was over.

The council was both boring and fascinating all at once. She carefully eyed everyone who was there as they all talked in turn. Discussing the happenings in the north, what they thought Robb would do next. They discussed the Greyjoys, who had declared themselves royalty as well now. Her aunt Lysa, and a scheme to involve her in a marriage was also mentioned. The way in which all of these things were discussed was very dull, but the information was intriguing. More so because she knew she was not meant to hear it.

Lord Tyrion was appointed Master of the Coin for the palace, and there was a small dispute over the past quarreling of the Lannisters, the Dorne, and the Tyrells as they discussed guests of the royal wedding. It sounded quite scandalous, but Sansa wasn't brushed up enough on their house history to know. After a bit more discussion of the war, and some about foreign affairs, and the situation in the north at the Wall, the council seemed to be breaking up. Sansa thought this a good sign, but all the Lannisters stayed behind at Lord Tywin's request. As the rest of the councilors left Sansa could swear she saw Lord Varys cast his eyes in her direction, but if so it was so brief she didn't believe he d truly seen her.

It was then that things got nearly too interesting for Sansa. The four Lannisters squabbled a bit over Lord Baelish, over how well he could be trusted with the Vale. She learned more of the man than ever she wanted to know. How he'd sold out her father, secured the Tyrells in alliance to the throne and-

_"Only yesterday he brought us word of a Tyrell plot to spirit Sansa Stark off to Highgarden for a visit, and there marry her to Lord Mace s eldest son, Willas."_ Sansa heard Lord Tywin Lannister say. She knew then what she d known when she d received the news. She would not be allowed to marry a Tyrell. The conversation turned away from this for a moment, to Queen Cersei, but Sansa didn't care about that and could barely hear it through her anxiety. Although Sansa was sure the queen s protestations of another marriage could be heard across the Keep.

It wasn't until the queen stormed out of the room that they got to the topic Sansa was interested in. What plans had they for her?

Lord Tywin intended for her to marry the Imp, she found out just a moment later. There was a bit of protestation from Lord Tyrion himself, but she knew Lord Tywin was not one to back down from a decision he d already made.

_"His Grace the royal pustule has made Sansa s life a misery since the day her father died, and now that she is finally rid of Joffrey you propose to marry her to me. That seems singularly cruel. Even for you, Father."_ Sansa had never heard a statement she agreed with quite as much as that one.

There was a some discussion of the point before they drifted off topic, going on to discuss Robb's marriage. Sansa felt herself slip to the floor, her knees no longer willing to support her. Her vision of Highgarden, what little she'd allowed herself, was crumbling before her eyes. She was not to be Lady Tyrell, taking lessons on how to be a lady from the fierce but kindly Lady Olenna. They intended to make her a Lannister.

_"You will marry Sansa Stark, Tyrion. And soon."_ Was the last thing she remembered hearing.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo, what'cha think?


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa could not remember the whole of how she had gotten from the narrow corridor in the walls of the Holdfast to her room in the Maidentower last night. She had been too dazed to remember any of it, actually. Too struck with shock of having to marry a Lannister, and the ugliest of them at that.

She stopped herself at that thought. Lord Tyrion was not the ugliest of them, not truly. Perhaps on the outside, but she knew him to be better than his nephew or his sister or even his father. She did not know the rest of his kin, but she knew enough of his family to suppose. He was not without his flaws, and no doubt he had ruthlessness in him, but he had always taken it upon himself to be kind to her. No, he was not the worst or ugliest of them, but he was still a Lannister.

An old seamstress had come to call on her today. Very kindly, very chatty. The queen had commissioned a new gown for her. This would have been exciting news to Sansa, if she had not instinctively known what it was for. The old woman complimented her figure, commenting on everything she measured, from her legs (which were very long and comely) to her bosom (which rivaled the queen's in loveliness she was told).

"How soon will it be done?" Sansa asked softly, not daring to say more.

"Oh " The old lady hemmed and hawed for a moment. "The queen wants it done quite soon. All of my girls will be working on it. I believe we can get it done in about six days?" The old woman replied.

"That soon?" Sansa commented, hoping her voice sounded more eager than terrified.

"Well, with all the accoutrements it might take seven." The old woman said, as if to not get her hopes too high.

"Oh?" Sansa asked.

"Oh yes, you'll be getting small clothes, and hose, and kirtles, and a mantle, and a cloak as well. As to fit a lovely young lady of noble birth. Such as yourself dear." The old woman answered. Her stumbling gave away her ruse, but might not have if Sansa didn't already know it.

A bridal outfit. Sansa was sure of it. And in only a week's time she would be wearing it to wed Tyrion Lannister, the Imp of Casterly Rock. Sansa suppressed a shiver of dread.

After the old woman had finished measuring and chattering at her she left, leaving Sansa alone. Sansa sighed and decided to start her day with a visit to the sept, as usual. As a matter of habit she now used her hidden path to the sept instead of going through the yard. She was so used to the quiet and seclusion that she was quite startled when she ran into Lord Varys waiting in the path, for her she supposed.

"Lord Varys," Sansa greeted kindly, but she did not mask her surprise.

"Lady Sansa," Varys greeted. "I believe we have much to discuss. Might I accompany you on your way to the sept?"

"Of course, my lord." Sansa agreed, as though she had a choice. Varys offered his arm and she laced her hands around his elbow.

"I must say, I am very impressed my lady. I never would have found half of the pathways you have. I only know of them myself because I had someone to show me." Varys said as they walked.

"Oh I didn t know I d done anything strange." Sansa answered.

"You clearly have a knack for finding hidden things. That skill would take you far as a whisperer." Sansa thought it was a compliment, but she wasn t sure.

"Thank you, my lord." She said, just to be sure of her graces.

"It really does require less colorful clothing though. The blue dress you had on yesterday did catch the light quite a bit. It s a wonder no one else saw it. But then, they did not know to look." He went on.

He'd seen her, she realized. She'd wondered at the time but had dismissed the possibility.

"I..." Sansa wasn t sure what to say. "I thank you for the advice, my lord."

"It occurred to me, when I heard what had been discussed in the small council after I left, that you may know of your upcoming nuptials. But as you are not supposed to know, you may find yourself wanting for a person to discuss this knowledge with." Lord Varys said, coming to the point.

Sansa tensed a bit, unsure of what to say. She did not know Lord Varys very well. Her father had known him a bit, but hadn t trusted him well. But then again, her father had trusted Petyr Baelish, and she knew from last night he had betrayed her father into the hands of the queen. So perhaps her father was not the best judge of character. Lord Varys certainly seemed kind. He was soft of face, and holding his arm felt almost like she was holding onto one of her brother's.

"You are the Master of Whisperers. So surely you know much of Lord Tyrion, even if just from his time as Hand of the King." Sansa commented.

"This is true." Varys conceded hesitantly.

"I don t wish to know anything specific." She assured him. "But... could you tell me, in all honesty, that he is not the sort of monster I've come to expect from other of his name?"

Varys stopped walking as he thought about his answer.

"He's not an innocent man, if that is your question. He has done quite unspeakable things to those that compromise him or oppose him. But he is unlike his family. When Lord Tyrion strikes at someone, it is usually with good reason and a purpose. I do not know him to be irrational or deliberately cruel, as observations of the rest of his family might have you believe. I believe he would be quite kind to you, in his capacity as a husband." Varys answered.

The answer seemed sincere, but Sansa knew doubt in a way she hadn't just a year ago.

"Who do you work for lord Varys?" Sansa asked.

"I work for the good of the kingdom, not the ones who rule it." Varys answered.

"But how do you judge such a thing, if not by the ideals of the ones on the throne?" Sansa asked.

"When the kingdom thrives, and the people are happy, and towns grow instead of dying out, those are all things that are good for the kingdom. I advise the members of the council and kings all separately in ways I believe will make that happen." Varys replied.

"When Lord Tyrion was the Hand, do you believe he did what was good for the kingdom?" Sansa inquired.

"I believe he had the right idea, but if the way he was proceeding would have been to the overall benefit of the kingdoms, I could not say." Varys answered.

The way he answered was guarded and unsure. As if he didn't know how much he truly wanted to say on the subject. Sansa supposed it was hard to know such a thing, even if you were trained to figure it out.

There were a lot of questions she wanted to ask him. But they started walking again and she wasn't sure of any of them.

"I did not come just to discuss Lord Tyrion, if you must know." Varys said after a moment, when it was apparent that she wasn't going to say anything else.

"Oh?" Sansa asked.

"I would feel remiss if I did not warn you away from Ser Dontos." Varys said.

"Ser Dontos?" Sansa asked, as though she did not know the name.

"You are not as clever as you would wish. Not yet, anyhow. But in time..." He trailed off for a moment. "Ser Dontos is in the employ of Littlefinger, who is also not as clever as he thinks he is."

"He... He works for Lord Baelish?" Sansa asked, she held a bit tighter to Lord Varys. She felt a bit faint.

"I would not presume to sway which choice of action you would take, but I felt as though you should have all the information before deciding on one." Varys went on.

"Why.. Why would you help me like this?" Sansa asked.

"You ve quite a bit of potential, Lady Sansa. I believe Littlefinger sees it too. If I am honest, I would rather see that potential go to a better purpose than whatever Petyr Baelish has up his sleeve." Varys answered.

"And you're sure Ser Dontos is working for Lord Baelish?" Sansa asked firmly. Varys gave her a look full of sympathy that would have seemed insincere on anyone else, but he did not answer. He didn t have to.

"I thank you for your council, Lord Varys. Though I confess I am unsure why you would give it at all." Sansa said as she detached herself. They were nearing the sept.

"You are a good soul, and more clever than you would seem. I believe you would do the right thing, but you have to have all the information to know what that is." Varys answered.

"So you would have me stay in King's Landing and marry Lord Tyrion?" Sansa asked.

"You would be good for each other. And, in turn, I believe you would be good for the kingdom." Varys answered.

"But... what influence do we have that our marriage would sway anything at all?" Sansa asked, feeling genuinely confused at this point. Lord Verys chuckled a bit.

"You are still very young, Lady Sansa. But I assure you, if you spend enough time with your husband-to-be, you will learn." Lord Varys said, bidding her goodbye.

Sansa stood in front of the sept, feeling somewhat dazed for the second time in two days. She watched the eunuch depart, feeling confused and only somewhat reassured. She honestly didn t know if she could trust him, but he made her feel less scared somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sansa decided to show up at court the next day. Now that the Tyrell's were so friendly toward her she'd occasionally attended court with Megga and Elinor, so seeing her there today would hopefully surprise no one. She would sometimes chat with them about how fierce King Joffrey was in his rulings. They were all quite taken with him, for the same reasons she had been before the war had started. She put up with their fawning, but could not find it in her to lie so well as to join in.

She came to court for a different purpose than to be friendly with the Tyrells today. She wanted a look at her husband-to-be. He'd scarcely been heard of since the battle on the Blackwater. His father had taken over as Hand of the King at that point, and he'd been recovering from his wound, so he hadn't been at court and was rarely seen. Now that he was Master of the Coin and part of the Small Council again he was likely to be at court again.

The fact that the Tyrells liked her worked to her advantage today. If they had not, then her place in court would be very far away from the throne. All the way at the end of the hall, in fact. But when they spotted her one of them always took her arm, as Megga did now, and escorted her to be with their group. They were in excellent standing, and stood quite near the Iron Throne and the small council. Just across the hall she spotted her query. The members of the council were all gathered on the other side, Lord Mace Tyrell, Maester Pycelle, Lord Varys, Lord Kevan Lannister, and of course Lord Tywin Lannister and Lord Tyrion Lannister.

Sansa's stomach jumped. She almost wished she hadn't searched him out now. She'd not seen him clearly since before his injury. She'd heard that someone had taken his nose off, but she thought that the remark had been made more in jest than in an actual recounting. The wound was not being quick to heal either. What little nose he had left ended in a large scab, and under it was a large raw scar that went from cheek to chin across his lips. If he'd been displeasing to look at before, it had been nothing to what he looked like now.

She observed him surreptitiously during the whole session. It had taken a bit of effort to get past his face, but once she did she noticed quite a few things about him. The most prevalent being he was bored, and that he didn't approve of his nephew's rulings at all. His whole demeanor spoke volumes about how he was annoyed at being there at all. She was sure he never felt that way when he had been in charge. Then again when he held court as the Hand he had never drawn them out very long, so perhaps she was mistaken.

He clearly didn't know, or perhaps just didn't care, that he was being observed, if his mannerisms were any indicator. He fidgeted aimlessly and scratched at the scab his nose. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other every so often, and combining that with his short stature made him look a bit like a restless child. Sansa could see discomfort in his face though, she wondered if his legs were paining him in some way.

It didn't escape her notice that he looked her way quite often. She didn't know what he was looking for, if it was idle curiosity or an inspection of his soon-to-be bride in which she might be found wanting in some way. It made her nervous, so she she stood up straight and pulled her shoulders back. She thought she'd been subtle about it, but the way more eyes had drawn to her made her doubt.

It was her dress, she realized after a moment. Her entire wardrobe was ill fitting now, and her dress had pulled tight over her chest when she stood with good posture. She could feel her face heat a bit, but she would not hunch herself meekly again, now that she'd decided to stand straight.

She let her mind drift to the actual business of the court as news from the war filled the hall. She realized, with a start, that she'd heard most of it yesterday in the small council chamber. She wondered if this was what it was like to be a whisperer. To know all the business of the court, and it's members, before they ever came to light to anyone else. It would be very easy to feel superior, if you didn't know you could never tell anyone. She glanced at Lord Varys, who she was sure discreetly winked at her.

She looked away quickly. As she searched for something else to look at her eyes landed on Lord Tyrion again. This time he was looking at her yet again and their eyes caught one another. Sansa found herself blushing in earnest this time, but she nodded to him politely. He looked surprised, but after a moment he nodded back. Sansa remembered a bit too late that a nod at court was something you only did to people with whom you were associated. By nodding at him she was acknowledging that they were connected in some way, but she wasn't supposed to know that.

She felt rather foolish now. It was one thing to not tell anyone you knew information you shouldn't, but it was another thing all together to not act on it. She glanced at Varys again. He looked at her approvingly before turning his attention to the throne, where King Joffrey had just concluded business for the day. She noticed the heated discussion going on near him. Lord Tyrion and Lord Tywin were arguing quietly. Lord Tywin looked up at her. Mustering all her will she did not shrink under his gaze, but instead nodded again.

She didn't get to see his reaction to this. By then the court was breaking apart and Megga had tugged on her arm for her attention. People were passing in front of her and Megga was demanding that she go with her to the gardens for some reason. She supposed that if it were important she'd find out soon enough. She smiled at Megga and let herself be led to the gardens.

* * *

The next morning she got an invitation to luncheon with Lord Tywin Lannister. Sansa thought on it carefully, looking for any sort of clue as to what might be discussed, but of course she already had a suspicion. She sent the messenger back with her acceptance.

When time came round for the midday meal she found herself in the Tower of the Hand. She wondered, briefly, if Lord Tyrion would be there as well. As the servant saw her in she saw that Lord Tywin was alone and already sitting at the dining table.

"My apologies, my lord, I didn't realize I was late." Sansa said as she was seated.

"Nonsense Lady Sansa, I assure you you're right on time." Lord Tywin said in reply.

They sat in silence as servants came and placed the food on the table. After the food was down Lord Tywin sent the servants away. Whatever he wanted to discuss, he wanted to do it privately.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you here?" Lord Tywin started.

"I am quite curious, my lord." Sansa agreed.

"Lady Sansa, what do you think of my son?" Lord Tywin asked.

"I've only met Ser Jaime briefly, my lord. So I truly could not say." Sansa replied. This answer seemed to amuse Lord Tywin.

"A clever answer. But I'm sure you know I was speaking of my younger son, Tyrion." Lord Tywin responded.

Sansa didn't know exactly what to say to that. She had several thoughts about Lord Tyrion, none of which she felt were appropriate to voice to his father.

"I have very few thoughts of him at all, my lord." Sansa answered.

"I find that highly unlikely." Lord Tywin protested. "If there is anything to be said about Tyrion, it's that he always makes an impression. Do be truthful, my lady."

Sansa couldn't object to that statement. She didn't imagine that Lord Tyrion was an easily forgotten sort of person, and not just because of his small stature.

"I do not find him objectionable, my lord." Sansa said after a moment.

"Really? Because in my experience most ladies find him to be quite objectionable. His deformity has hardly won him any favor in that regard." Lord Tywin said bluntly.

"I do not define objectionable in terms as to mean 'unpleasant to look upon', my lord." Sansa explained.

"Indeed." Lord Tywin said. "And my plans to wed you to Lord Tyrion, do you find those 'objectionable'?"

Sansa looked up from her plate quickly. She wasn't surprised that he knew, not really. She struggled for an answer to his question, but was saved from the trouble of having to think of one.

Just then the door to the dining room opened and the subject of their discussion came waltzing, or rather waddling, in. He paused abruptly when he saw Sansa at the table.

"You're late," Lord Tywin said as a greeting to his son.

"My apologies. You didn't tell me you intended for us to have company." Tyrion said. "Lady Sansa." He greeted. Sansa nodded politely.

"Do have a seat. Lady Sansa and I were just about to have a rather illuminating discussion." Lord Tywin said. Lord Tyrion glared at him and went over to the other side of the table and pulled himself up onto the chair across from her. After a still moment Lord Tywin turned his attentions back to her.

"Now then, where were we?" He asked.

"Your plans to wed me to Lord Tyrion, my lord." Sansa answered dutifully. She did not look at Lord Tyrion as she said this.

"Ah yes. I'm quite curious to know how you came to know of them." Lord Tywin said.

"You told me of them. Just now my lord." Sansa answered, as if she couldn't fathom what he meant.

A coughing fit from Tyrion distracted them both. They both turned to him and found his face in a napkin. What she'd said had caused him to choke on his wine. He looked at her and his eyes were filled with mirth. She'd amused him by making a mockery of his father. She wasn't sure what to make of that.

"And what explanation do you have for your behavior at court the other day?" Lord Tywin asked when he turned to her again.

"You'll have to forgive me if I feel some sort of familiarity with Lord Tyrion. He's the only person in King's Landing who has been consistently kind to me after my father was revealed as a traitor." Sansa said. She blushed a bit when she thought of just when he'd been kind to her. In hopes of using her face to her advantage she glanced across the table at the dwarf and then quickly to down to her plate.

She was hoping to make it appear as though she often sought him out at court, but hadn't actually caught his eye until just yesterday. She dared to glance up quickly to survey their reactions. Both looked appropriately astonished, so she felt as if she'd pulled it off successfully.

Lord Tywin was the first to recover.

"Very well then, as you are so comfortable with my son already, the news of this betrothal will not come as a displeasure to you." Lord Tywin said, getting down to business.

"The Tyrells-" Sansa tried.

"Yes, I am familiar with the plans of the Tyrells. As it stands Mace Tyrell has not had the decency to make an offer to the crown for your hand, nor does he intend to. Very dishonorable, given that as the only decent person in a house full of traitors you find yourself a ward of the kingdom. I'm sure you agree." Lord Tywin said quickly.

"Yes, my lord." Sansa said, having no choice but to agree.

"As Lord Tyrion's father I have asked my daughter, the queen, for the arrangement and she has been so kind as to accept. In addition I have now made my intentions known to the prospective bride and groom during a very proper luncheon that I've let be known to the court. Tell me which claim has more merit?" Lord Tywin asked.

"Yours, my lord." Sansa answered politely.

"Then certainly you can have no objections on their behalf." Lord Tywin said, sounding very reasonable.

"No, my lord." Sansa agreed.

"Very well then, that's settled. The wedding is set for the day after next." Lord Tywin said. The air of finality irritated Sansa badly enough that she had to say something.

"The seamstress said the dress wouldn't be done for another four days yet." She commented. Lord Tywin's eyes flashed with anger as he looked at her sharply. Sansa set her jaw and looked him straight in the eye. She knew she'd given up her game at that point, but somehow the look on his face was worth it.

"I assure that's a problem that money can easily handle." Lord Tywin said dismissively after a moment. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other, shall I?"

Lord Tywin got up and stalked out of the room. The door shut and left her alone with her new betrothed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nearly as soon as the door closed Lord Tyrion burst out laughing. Sansa startled and looked at him curiously. As soon as he calmed down to mere chuckling he tried to explain himself.

"I haven't seen him that cross with anyone who wasn't family for a very long time. That was priceless, my dear lady." He said breathlessly.

"Lord Tywin certainly has an affinity for doing things properly, doesn't he?" Sansa asked, referring to the extent he went to to arrange the marriage.

"Not particularly. His idea of 'beseeching' the queen for your hand was ordering her to do as he told. And this luncheon wouldn't have been arranged at all if he hadn't suspected that you knew of the plans already." Tyrion answered.

"That sounds much more like what I've come to expect of Lannisters." Sansa replied. Her husband-to-be sobered a bit at that.

"Ah, but clearly you'll fit in quite well. You held your own against him right til the end, and then when you knew you were beaten you left your opponent with a jab he's not likely to forget soon. Not only that, but you never did give away who told you of our plans. You catch on very quickly, for one who hasn't been playing this game very long." Tyrion said.

It was meant to be a compliment, but the nature of it was somewhat distressing. She didn't want to fit in with Lannisters, they were horrible. Then again, being a Stark had gotten her father killed, and she knew she wouldn't be far behind if she kept his values.

Lord Tyrion reached into a pocket in his doublet and pulled out a velvet pouch.

"I've been instructed to give you this." He said. "It's a very traditional betrothal gift in my family." He hopped off of his chair and walked around the table to her. He pulled a piece of jewelry out of the velvet pouch and held it up to her.

It was a pendant on a short gold chain. The pendant was gold with a red field, in the middle was a raised golden lion. The Lannister sigil.

"It's beautiful." Sansa said honestly, though lacking enthusiasm. Tyrion smiled knowingly at her. He raised his arms to put it on her, but fell just a bit short. Sansa got out of her chair and sat on her knees on the floor so that he might be just a little higher than her. He came close behind her, to accommodate his short arms, and put the chain over her head. She pulled her hair in front of her so that he might see the back of her neck to fix the clasp.

The situation struck Sansa very intimate. A sudden shiver went through her as his hands brushed against the base of her neck. Joffrey had done this with the gold chain he'd gotten her, she remembered. Somehow this felt different. She wasn't sure exactly why, but she supposed it had to do with the fact that she was on her knees. She had needed to willfully put herself in a position to have her neck exposed to him. She wouldn't do that for Joffrey now, not for the whole world. She marveled at herself for trusting the dwarf far enough to do this.

The chain fell against her neck and she knew he'd finished. She felt the pendent where it sat just under her collarbone. The more cynical part of her likened it to a slave collar. But it was a very lovely one, and she suspected the Lannister colors suited her well. Tyrion pulled her hair back, running his hands through it, and she stood up again.

"It suits you quite well." Tyrion said. He didn't seem quite himself somehow. She looked at him and was startled to see desire in his eyes. She blushed. What had she done to inspire it? Perhaps he really was the 'lusty little Imp' that the tales implied.

"Thank you, my lord." Sansa said, before she could get caught up in her thoughts. She rose to her feet and dusted her knees off gingerly.

"Shall we take a walk through the gardens?" Tyrion suggested. He held his arm up a bit, so she might take it. She laced her hand somewhat awkwardly around his elbow.

The gardens themselves were quite pleasant, the people who were also in the gardens were less so. She and Tyrion had started their stroll peacefully enough, but very soon a titter started following them. She'd seen a few surprised looks at her new pendent as well. She didn't often get laughter following her, harsh whispers were her ghost. She could only assume that the laughter belonged to Lord Tyrion. She supposed that when whispering and laughter bred that's when gossip was born. No doubt they would be the talk of the Keep by nightfall.

After a while she sat down on a low stone bench near the pond. She had expected Tyrion to sit as well but he didn't. Now that she was sitting on something low they were of height. She rather liked that. His face was quite ugly, and still quite raw looking from his wounds, but there was something to be said about being able to look someone in the eye.

"Do they often laugh at you?" Sansa questioned boldly.

"Only when I haven't any power over them. I've learned to ignore it when it suits me, and to get very quiet revenge when it doesn't." Tyrion answered. "Their laughter follows you as well, doesn't it?"

"Laughter? Not usually." Sansa answered. "Sometimes, but more often it's whispers and cruel smiles. I haven't bothered to hear anything they've said, but it couldn't be hard to guess."

"We'll make quite a pair, to be sure." Tyrion commented somewhat wryly.

After a while they continued walking and the conversation turned to things more pleasant than the other people in the Keep. Tyrion already knew quite a lot about her and quite a bit about Winterfell, but he regaled her of a few stories of his childhood at Casterly Rock.

"It sounds quite lovely, my lord." Sansa said after the conversation had lulled.

"It had it's moments." He agreed.

A young man came running up to Tyrion quickly.

"My lord, a message. Your father, Lord Tywin, he said it's nearly time to be in the throne room, for court." He said. He looked up at her and then quickly down to his shoes.

"Ah, Podrick. Have you met my betrothed, the Lady Sansa?" Tyrion asked the boy.

"N-No m'lord." The boy mumbled. "Hello, my lady." He said. He seemed to be addressing her feet, but he managed to look her in the eye for perhaps a split second.

"This is my squire, Podrick Payne." Tyrion explained.

"Payne?" Sansa asked warily. "A relation to Ser Ilyne Payne?"

"He's my cousin, my lady. Distant. I don't know him very well, we don't talk." Podrick answered.

"Never have two relations been so different." Tyrion assured her.

At a glance Sansa couldn't agree more. She wondered on how he came to be Lord Tyrion's squire in the first place.

"Shall we adjourn to the throne room, my lady?" Tyrion asked. "You get to stand in a new place now, being affiliated with the western families. That might provide some sort of pleasant distraction for you at least." He sounded as though he really didn't care to go, but knew that his position wouldn't let him out of it.

Sansa didn't really care to go either, knowing that she had to publicly align herself with the Lannisters. But she knew she'd have to face the reality of it sooner or later, and it might as well be today. She wondered how disappointed Margaery would be when she saw her on the other side of the room, or if she'd be disappointed at all.

* * *

A/N: I cut out a scene where Tyrion and Sansa kiss because it really didn't fit either of the characters. So this chapter is shorter than the other ones. If it seems a little choppy in the garden scene, that's why.

Also, dear "Guest". You knew that this was a Tyrion/Sansa fanfic, what did you expect? I respectfully disagree with your assessment, I** don't** think Sansa would have went with Little Finger if she'd known all the crap he'd pulled..


End file.
